Automatic watch-winding apparatus have been developed for decades. Therefore, there are many different kinds of automatic watch-winding apparatus for self-winding watches in the market nowadays. An advanced prior art of this kind is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/895,528 filed Jul. 21, 2004 which was invented by the same inventor of this invention.
The prior art generally still may have one or more of the following deficiencies:    1. Since the indicating system is too simple, the user can not know what program and in what status the automatic watch-winding is now operating.    2. Since the watch is placed and revolved in a form not perfectly simulating a human wrist, the most part of input energy as well as the time are not most efficient.    3. Since there is no handle or any tab on the cushion holder, the cushion holder is difficult to be pulled out.    4. Since the whole apparatus is portable, the drawer automatically slides open when the apparatus is being handled from one place to another, which might cause things in the drawer to fall out.    5. Since heavy watches may be placed on the winding cup, the slipping device may cause the cup to slip.
Therefore, the prior art apparatus should be improved to address the noted deficiencies.